


Something Pure

by zellasdays



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, fitz x daisy, fitzdaisy, fitzdaisy au, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellasdays/pseuds/zellasdays
Summary: Some time ago, Daisy didn’t think at this moment. It never occurred to her to accept something that any woman, if not all, would want. That filled a void she never expected to fill and that, frankly, gave her hope. She, after all, didn’t think that she would carry a marriage alliance between her fingers.*A fitzdaisy wedding AU.





	Something Pure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ophvelias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophvelias/gifts).



> after watching 5x12 i wanted to write a fitzdaisy wedding au oops

Daisy's brown eyes traveled through the white dress with small ruffles at her sides, she watched as the neck was like an arrow and she was grateful that she didn’t show her bust so much. She didn’t find the dress attached to her body, which actually seemed to her something satisfying—in addition to her wanting to move freely throughout the evening. Her eyelashes remained on top, almost delicately combed. Her long brown hair was tied in an imperfect bun that dropped a couple of short strands to the sides of her face. She missed having her hair like that.

 

Somehow, she  _missed_  that old version of her. But she knew that this was the  _best_  version of her.

 

Some time ago, Daisy didn’t know what  _would_  happen in the future. Actually, she didn’t expect it. She didn’t expect to fall in love with one of her teammates, she didn’t even expect a kiss.  _Oh_ , but how wrong she was.

 

After endless chaotic moments, anguished moments, happy moments, the day had finally arrived that would mark the end of a cycle. But nobody ever said that was the end of everything. A new cycle was opening, full of possibilities, full of hopes and most importantly, full of  _happiness_ —or so Daisy thought.

 

Some time ago, Daisy didn’t think at this moment. It never occurred to her to accept something that any woman, if not all, would want. That filled a void she never expected to fill and that, frankly, gave her  _hope_. She, after all, didn’t think that she would carry a marriage alliance between her fingers.

 

Daisy looked at her hands, her delicate fingers trembled a little, but she decided to take a deep breath and let the nerves leave her system. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen. She looked at her right hand, watching the finger where the golden and cold alliance would go around it for the rest of her life. Daisy, however, didn’t see it as something that would ruin her life. She saw it as a  _miracle_.

 

A long time ago, Daisy didn’t think about getting  _married_. And now, she was looking at herself in front of the mirror, in her white dress.

 

She couldn’t believe that they had reached the end of the road. Starting with simple flirting, continuing to be two people who didn’t accept their feelings with the other, continuing to be tragic lovers and now: to be husband and wife. The brunette really wanted to be pinched by the arm, to verify that what happened in her environment at that time was real and not a fantasy. She did it several times and knew, somehow, that she was awake.

 

Was it worth marrying  _Fitz_? She wondered for a moment. They both knew that they were made for each other, even if they denied it the first few times. Daisy thought about it several times and the only answer her mind gave was: Of course it was worth it. Suddenly, she knew that this had not been her mind, but her  _heart_. Both had come a long way, holding hands or even their arms to avoid being separated by chaos and who knows, the end of the world.

 

"You look beautiful."

 

Daisy turned her head and found Coulson in the doorway, smiling at her. The brunette turned completely and also smiled.

 

"I never thought a wedding dress would look so good on me," she admitted, looking at him.

 

"Believe me, the man waiting for you at the altar never thought of seeing you dressed as a bride." He replied as Daisy approached. "Are you ready, Daisy? I know your father should be in my place to take you to the altar, but...after all this time you are like a daughter to me."

 

Daisy took another deep breath and closed her eyes before nodding. She felt a lump in her throat, something that did not let her think clearly. Nerves, that was a sure thing.

 

She took Coulson's arm and he led her to an elevator, both watched as the doors closed. And silence reigned. Daisy felt a certain itch in her eyes, something she didn’t expect to happen. The whole situation was exciting and Daisy,  _oh_ , she was really shocked. She was going to get married, in spite of everything. Fate had done everything for them, finally, to be together forever.

 

And today was that day.

 

The brunette felt that the tears were going to escape from her eyes and blinked a couple of times, to prevent Coulson from asking any questions. The time in the elevator was eternal and to Daisy, that seemed like torture. Her heart was beating very fast and that caused more nerves. Finally, when she didn’t expect it, the doors opened.

 

Her surroundings seemed somewhat  _paradisiacal_ , a utopia on the horizon from which Daisy would hesitate to arrive with the time clock hunting her without rest. But it was beautiful. It was  _very_  beautiful. She watched the trees rise high and hide most of the blue sky lit by the sun. She noticed that there were many flowers there, of different colors, until his hands received a bouquet made by May. Coulson took her down the small path that was there and as they turned, Daisy swore that the air had left her lungs.

 

There  _he_  was. There was the person who one day asked her if she could become his wife.

 

The rest of the team turned to see how Coulson came onstage with the bride dressed in her white purity. Fitz had turned around and his blue eyes were focused on Daisy and only Daisy. For a moment, he brushed aside everything that had been caused by him in the past, every wrong decision he had  _made_  in his past. This, really, was a great decision and the best of all. He had chosen this, he had chosen to  _love_  this inhuman with depth and madness. And now, finally, she would become his wife.

 

Coulson left Daisy in front of him and she smiled at him, while he, almost instantaneously, smiled back at her. As soon as he started talking, Daisy really didn’t mind listening to him, since she was sure of what she was going to say. However, listening to Leopold Fitz's voice was a bit out of control.

 

"Daisy Johnson, we've come a  _long_  and arduous road, where the world and many people threatened to take you away from me." He said looking at her with such pure tenderness, that Daisy's heart melted. She knew that tears would soon come out. Why was everything so  _perfect_? Why was everything so... _pure_?

 

"But now, now I know you will not turn away from me again. I was very blind at first, blind to see that we were really compatible and now I realize that. I have traveled through space and time to look for you, and I would continue doing so to  _have_  you, to know that you would finally be my half. That you would finally be mine.” He took one of the rings that Deke had given him and put it on her ring finger, Daisy saw that it fit perfectly on her finger and that filled her with joy. "And because of that, I chose to love you. From here to infinity and beyond."

 

Daisy was speechless, the knot in her throat tried to think something coherent, but everything was so exciting, that for a moment the words didn’t come out. She stared at Fitz and took a deep breath before speaking:

 

"Leopold James Fitz, I must admit that I don’t know where to start. But what I'm sure of, is that this long road taught me things, taught me to fight for what I want and now I realize that I have fought to get to you in a  _thousand_  and one ways." A tear slipped down her cheek slowly and the brunette swallowed hard to be able to speak again. "We have been companions and even  _tragic_  lovers in glorious battles, there are still millions of battles to fight and I don’t want to fight alone. I want you to be my ally, my friend and my lover in each of them. And if the end of the world or someone wants to separate us, they must pass over my  _corpse_  to have you." She grabbed his boyfriend's left hand and passed the ring over Fitz's ring finger. "I will love you and protect you until my heart stops  _beating_ , Fitz, no one can stop me and no one will stop me. No one will take me away from you, because you are mine too."

 

Daisy didn’t know why she was crying, but she felt happy, after so much suffering. And, that was good. The two looked at Coulson, who was also looking at them in disbelief, waiting for him to give the verdict.

 

"I am very happy for both of you and now I declare you: husband and wife," he said and watched as the couple looked at each other. "Now you can kiss the bride."

 

And as if it were something immediate, Daisy pounced on Fitz and kissed his lips in a way so sweet and slow, causing everything around her to vanish and only the two of them glowed like the brightest star in the universe. Daisy dropped a last  _tear_  of joy down her cheek and lost herself on Fitz's lips as if she were a shooting star that would never, ever, go  _out_.


End file.
